narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyuki Murakami
Miyuki Murakami (村神ミユキ Murakami Miyuki) was a Jōnin level shinobi from Kagegakure's famed Murakami clan. Among her enemies, Miyuki had gained the moniker The Harbinger of Death (死の前兆, Shi no Zenchō) due to the terror her reputation inspired on the battlefield. Background Miyuki was born into the Murakami clan as the only daughter of Hanabi and Gofuku and was praised by all as the best of her generation; a genius above all others. Even by the standards of the Murakami clan, Miyuki's prowess far outshone their own. In her early years, Miyuki was the subject of great envy from her Academy classmates, who were jealous of her because of her great ninja skills and the fact that she was younger than all of them. Miyuki became a shy individual, and it only was years later that she made up with her classmates and became an outgoing person. At age 6, she graduated from the Academy at the top of her class, mastered the Ketsugan at age 8, passed the Chūnin Exams at age 9, and became a Jōnin at age 14. She was praised highly by her father, who saw the family's future in her, inadvertently neglecting his son, Daisuke. However, during this time Miyuki showed great affection towards her little brother, spending many afternoons playing with him as well as helping him with his training. In the anime, it was revealed that Miyuki had made a game out of collecting raven feathers with Daisuke, and they had contests to see who could collect the most, though she always won. During one of her missions, Miyuki encountered one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and infamous missing-nin, Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza, greedy for the fame that would inevitably come with defeating her, attacked Miyuki. Miyuki, however, easily beat him with only kenjutsu. After complimenting him for his swordsmanship, Miyuki began to walk away from the injured Zabuza. This astounded him, as he thought that Miyuki would have killed him then and there. When Zabuza asked Miyuki why she had spared his life, she responded that she had no orders to kill him. That display of mercy by Miyuki, coupled with her prowess as a swordswoman, left Zabuza with great respect and admiration for her, which he held up until his death. Miyuki's second skirmish with one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist took place when she was sent on a mission to gather information about the Akatsuki. During the course of the mission, Kisame Hoshigaki approached her, and told her that Akatsuki knew of her infiltration mission. He then attempted to cleave her in two with his Samehada, but Miyuki deflected the attack with her Tenshiken. Miyuki tried to use the Ken'nan to finish Kisame, but to her shock, Samehada absorbed the sword's Chi Chakra. Miyuki and Kisame exchanged various ninjutsu, and Kisame soon summoned a large number of sharks, to which Miyuki responded by summoning a flock of ravens. Miyuki proceeded to initiate the Wind Release: Heaven's Vengeance. Kisame said he would not give her the chance to use the technique. It was soon revealed to be a ploy by Miyuki, who used her ravens to incapacitate Kisame. Kisame grudgingly acknowledged her as the more powerful of the two before disappearing with the Body Flicker Technique. Sometime before Haganegakure invaded Kage, Daisuke accompanied Miyuki on one of her missions to capture a giant raven, which was causing havoc for the residents of a small town. Miyuki paralyzed the raven, creating an opportunity for Daisuke to use his Wind Release: Air Cutter Technique. After completing the mission, Miyuki took Daisuke to a dango shop, and they spent the rest of the day together. At some point, Miyuki encountered Yashagorō. The latter expressed his intentions to destroy Kagegakure and attempted to kill Miyuki in an attempt to gain the Ketsugan, however Miyuki trapped him in a genjutsu and severely injured him. During Hagane's Invasion of Kage, Miyuki was left alone to take care Daisuke, and promised to protect him with her life. She later fought against Hagane's forces in the Kagegakure-Haganegakure War. Her abilities struck fear into all of the enemy ninja, and flee-on-sight orders were given to them should they encounter her on the battlefield. Miyuki gained reputation as a legendary ninja in the Battle of Chimatsuri Pass, when she annihilated an entire battle division of Hagane using the Tendō. When the Murakami began conspiring to overthrow the Kurakage, Miyuki was chosen as one of the negotiators to attempt to reach an agreement with the Kage Council. Knowing a coup d'état would lead to much bloodshed on both sides, Miyuki took the side of the Kage Council. Due to her stance, her father lost hope in her, and bgan turning his attention to Daisuke instead. However, a peaceful agreement to the conflict could not be reached, so the Kage Council arranged to send the Murakami Clan to their deaths in the Kagegakure-Haganegakure War, unbeknownst to the Murakami. On the night of the clan's massacre, Miyuki fought against Haganegakure with the rest of her clan, slaying hundreds of ninja from Hagane's First Company with relative ease. When Hagane brought in two battalions to crush the Murakami, she fought valiantly against them, killing one fifth of the enemy alongside her fellow clansmen. However, she was eventually worn down by the enemy ninja by the time Hitsushi, Hagane's head ninja, arrived on the battlefield. Hitsushi was an incredibly powerful shinobi who possessed a transplanted Ketsugan. Hitsushi engaged Miyuki's parents, Gofuku and Hanabi, and they, although powerful shinobi themselves, proved to be almost no match for Hitsushi. After activating his Yata Armor, Hitsushi killed the two Murakami. Miyuki showed true rage for the first time in her life, and fought with Hitsushi, though she was exhausted and was subsequently killed, along with the rest of the Murakami clan in what would later become known as the Murakami Clan Massacre. According to Tako, Miyuki could not use her most powerful techniques because she was afraid her comrades might have been hurt by them. Tako stated that if Miyuki had gone all out in her battle, Hitsushi would have been killed. Appearance Miyuki was a very beautiful girl who possessed long black hair which was usually tied near the bottom with a purple band, blue eyes, and fair skin. Miyuki's usual outfit consisted of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, tight black shorts, and a purple ribbon belt in which she usually carried her Tenshiken. Miyuki wore a long version of tabi socks, which were black in color, along with brown slippers. Personality Miyuki was a kind, loving, and cheerful person who was always willing to help others. She was a caring older sister, spending time with Daisuke even when their father did not. Despite being an extremely powerful shinobi, Miyuki had a strong dislike of violence, fighting only when circumstances forced her to. She would not kill an opponent unless it was absolutely necessary, preferring instead to incapacitate them. However, once the situation called for it, she showed no compunctions about killing her enemies, seen when she single-handedly slew hundreds of ninja from Haganegakure in the Kagegakure-Haganegakure War. Also, Miyuki showed no signs of arrogance despite her reputation as an immensely powerful ninja. She was modest and readily praised her opponents for their battle skills. Miyuki also possessed great control over her emotions. She was known to be unflappable in almost any situation, and she only showed surprise when her opponents proved to be stronger or more skilled than she had anticipated, and even then she remained calm and collected. Miyuki was wise beyond her years and a very capable leader. Miyuki possessed a high degree of intelligence. She was able to deduce the workings of various techniques fairly quickly, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Miyuki was proficient in deception, often using misdirection and clones to gain an understanding of her opponent's battle strategy, at which point she modified her tactics to fit the situation. Miyuki's intelligence often allowed her to find ways to use her opponent's techniques against them. Miyuki enjoyed overcast, rainy days, a trait which many characters saw as odd. She could often be seen sitting on one of the rooftops of the Murakami complex on cloudy days, looking at the mountains which surrounded Kage. Although rarely displayed, Miyuki also had a flirtatious side to her. She enjoyed spending her free time with boys, something her brother couldn't understand as a child. Miyuki had a fierce loyalty to her village, which was such that she took the Kage Council's side over her own clan's when the latter attempted to overthrow Kage. Despite knowing the atrocities that her village had committed, she was proud to call herself a shinobi of Kage. Abilities From a very young age, Miyuki excelled in all areas of shinobi combat, easily scoring top marks in academy tests; even her teachers said that her progress required little help. Miyuki was highly adept at all of the Murakami Clan's techniques, along with the Ketsugan. From the few battles she has been seen fighting, she has been shown to be an incredibly powerful ninja. This was exampled when, during her first mission as a Jōnin, she was able to incapacitate four ninja of Chūnin rank or higher with a simple Wind Release Technique. Most of her techniques were A-Rank or above, a testament to her sheer prowess with ninjutsu. During the Kagegakure-Haganegakure War, flee-on-sight orders were given to the Hagane ninja should they encounter her on the battlefield. In spite of her young age, Miyuki's abilities were easily considered Kage-level, and she would have been a viable candidate for the position of Kurakage had she not been killed in the war. Taijutsu Despite not being her favored area of combat, Miyuki possessed very high-level taijutsu skills. This was demonstrated during one of her missions as a Jōnin, when she knocked out several high level ninja using taijutsu. Miyuki had a high level of physical strength, such that she was able to send a Jōnin level shinobi flying several meters through the air with a single punch, breaking several of his ribs in the process. Miyuki had an equally impressive speed, being able to attack an opponent with such speed that all they saw was a blur before being struck. Her speed was so great that Hitsushi had to question if she was using the Body Flicker Technique during their fight. Miyuki's skill in taijutsu allowed her to keep up with Hiashi Nakamura and Kenji Kayuga, though she retreated when facing both of them together. This speed was extended to both her hand seals and shurikenjutsu, as she was able to form many seals in a blur and throw shuriken and kunai just as quickly. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Miyuki's characteristic summons were ravens. She made a contract with them when she was 12, allowing her to summon them as she pleased. She used them for clone techniques and transportation. When she was tasked with an assassination, she would summon a large flock of them to devour the corpse of her target. Miyuki used her ravens for espionage, by making use of their ability to use the Shared Field of Vision: Ravens. Miyuki could connect her optical nerve to that of a raven, which allowed her to see whatever her raven saw. Seiryokugan Created and taught to her by her father, the Seiryokugan was one of Miyuki's strongest signature techniques, allowing her punch through even the toughest obstacles with ease. The Seiryokugan is similar to the Rasengan in that requires only shape transformation to execute, and as such caused grinding and tearing damage to whatever it came into contact with, but unlike the Rasengan, the Seiryokugan, the Seiryokugan caused burning damage due to the Chi Chakra that comprised it, despite not being a Fire Release technique. Miyuki's Seiryokugan was so strong that it was able to easily overpower Kenji Kayuga's Chidori, go straight through Hiashi Nakamura's Raitatsu, and break through A's Lightning Release Armor. Nature Transformation As traditional to the Murakami Clan, Miyuki specialized in Wind Release techniques. The strength of her Wind Release: Air Cutter Technique was often compared to a tornado. Miyuki also had great skill with water release, being able to create giant tsunamis without a pre-existing water source. Miyuki could also cause dessication to her targets. She was proficient with the Fire Release as well, being able to fire intense streams of flames from her mouth. Miyuki's most powerful original technique was her Wind Release: Heaven's Vengeance. She used this technique by taking advantage of the naturally occurring air currents present in the atmosphere, shaping them into a compact and violently rotating wind disc. She then brought it down on her target, which caused a colossal explosion that could disintegrate nearly anything it came into contact with. The technique was so powerful it was feared as "punishment from the gods", and several characters have called it the most powerful Wind Release technique to ever have existed. Genjutsu Miyuki was a master of genjutsu, due to possessing the Ketsugan.She could entrap her opponents in a genjutsu merely by looking at them, and according to Tako, could control people over long distances. Kenjutsu Miyuki was a master practitioner of kenjutsu. She received one a Murakami Sword, the Tenshiken, when she was 6, and quickly gained adroit swordsmanship skills. Miyuki was one of the best kenjutsu practitioners in all of the ninja world. Even in her childhood, she could decapitate several training dummies so quickly, it appeared as if their heads simply dropped off. Her skill with a sword was such that the two of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen, Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki, were unable to match her in kenjutsu, which was very impressive as the latter was an S-Rank missing-nin. Her kenjutsu prowess was so great that she could cut down large numbers of enemies so quickly that a fine mist of blood formed around her, which led to the name 'Miyuki of the Bloody Sword' (血刀のミユキ, Chigatana no Miyuki). Even Mifune, a master swordsman, was only able to achieve stalemate when the two of them engaged a friendly sparring bout during one of her missions to the Land of Iron. Miyuki admitted that she had not used any Chi Chakra techniques with her Tenshiken, and probably would have bested Mifune had she used them. Miyuki's Ken'nan was said to be able to cut through anything, and it has proven itself capable of slicing through Kakashi Hatake's Lightning Transmission and Kenji Kayuga's Decapitating Chidori. It was also able to shatter Kenji's diamonds, the hardest natural substance on earth. Ketsugan Miyuki was a true master of the Ketsugan, having fully matured it when whe was eight years old. She would first observe her opponent, taking note of their chakra nature and their quality of chakra. Miyuki could cause paralysis simply by looking at her opponent, something only achieved by the best of Ketsugan wielders. Her genjutsu prowess was vastly increased with it, causing profound mental trauma for the targets of her genjutsu. She could keep her Ketsugan activated near-constantly, due to having trained with it so much. Miyuki's Yata Armor had been activated in the final stage of her Ketsugan, and she had trained with it so much that it was seen by most ninja as impossible to penetrate. Her Yata Armor was considered to have surpassed the Uchiha Clan's Susanoo in terms of its resilience, evidenced by the fact that it withstood Kenji Kayuga's Raijū and Hiashi Nakamura's Raitatsu with very little damage. Saishū Ketsugan Miyuki possessed the Saishū Ketsugan, which enabled her to use her most powerful techniques. The Saishū Ketsugan granted her genjutsu immunity, and her prowess with it was so great that she could reflect any genjutsu cast upon her back at the user. Miyuki could manipulate people according to her will, due to the fact that the Saishū Ketsugan allowed her to control her targets' nervous system. Miyuki had unlocked the Kassatsujizai of her Saishū Ketsugan. With it, she was able to inflict necrosis on her opponents by making direct eye contact with them. However, Miyuki abhorred the technique due to the excruciating pain it caused the targets, and as such used it only when she could think of no other alternative. Miyuki's strongest Saishū Ketsugan technique was the Tendō, the "god of heaven and earth". With it, she could create a fireball in the air that was hotter than the surface of the sun. As it expanded, a titanic shockwave was created from the superheated air, not unlike the one produced by a nuclear weapon. The technique was reputed to be the most destructive ninjutsu in existence. While Miyuki had great mastery over the Saishū Ketsugan, she suffered greatly from its side effects. Continued use of the Kassatsujizai would cause her eyes to bleed and her vision to worsen, though this was not permanent. The Tendō expended a significant amount of her chakra, such that she was able to use it only three times a day. Additionally, her eyes would pain her severely every time she used it. Stats Legacy After Daisuke's battle with Hitsushi, Tako retrieved Daisuke and tended to his wounds. Tako then explained to Daisuke the history of the Murakami clan, telling him how Miyuki had tried to negotiate with the Kage Council, but failed, and later died as a result of the Kage Council's plan to exterminate the Murakami. Roleplay Appearances Trivia *Miyuki (深雪) means "deep snow". *According to the Naruto: Kageki databook: **Miyuki's hobbies was dating and watching the sky. **Miyuki wished to fight the Third Kurakage, Hizari. **Miyuki's favorite food was sashimi, while her least favorite foods were anything sour. **Miyuki had completed 350 official missions in total: 53 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 134 B-rank, 5 A-rank and 6 S-rank. **Miyuki's favorite word was "friendship" (親善, shinzen). *Miyuki is tied with Hizari for having the highest stat total in the databooks. *Miyuki's theme song is "Saika" from Naruto OST 2. Quotes *(To Daisuke) "Don't worry Daisuke, I'll always be there for you." *(To Daisuke) "Love is a strange thing. You can't live without it, but at the same time you will be hurt by it." Category:Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles